Nowadays, several technologies are being used to present interactive simulated environments to users of specialized devices. Such technologies include virtual reality, augmented reality, mixed reality, and the like. Presently, the users utilize the specialized devices (for example, such as virtual reality headsets, a pair of virtual reality glasses, augmented reality headsets, a pair of augmented reality glasses, mixed reality headsets, a pair of mixed reality glasses, and the like) for experiencing and interacting with such simulated environments. Specifically, the simulated environments enhance the user's experience of reality around him/her by providing the user with a feeling of immersion within the simulated environment, using contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy.
Generally, the specialized devices include displays or screens arranged therein, whereupon images constituting the simulated environments are rendered. Often, such devices have dedicated displays for each eye of the user, for providing different views of a given scene within the simulated environment to the user's eyes. Such different views allow the user to perceive stereoscopic depth within the given scene, thereby, creating the feeling of immersion within the simulated environment. Nowadays, some specialized devices also allow for implementing gaze-contingency therein, thereby, adjusting (namely, controlling) the simulated environment based upon a direction of the user's gaze.
However, conventional specialized devices have certain limitations associated therewith. Firstly, in some existing specialized devices, a position of the displays is fixed. In such a case, the specialized devices include a large number of optical components (such as lenses, mirrors, projectors, and the like) that are movable to implement gaze contingency. Often, an arrangement of such optical components within the specialized devices is complex, and therefore, movement of multiple optical components for implementing gaze-contingency is very cumbersome. Secondly, in some existing specialized devices, the displays are movable. Owing to considerable size of such displays, provision of space for their movement makes such specialized devices bulky.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional specialized devices for providing simulated environments.